


Join the Circus

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non Idol AU, Winter, families are a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: It's that time of year again. The time when you get together with your families and nitpick apart your life. Let's play a game to survive Christmas dinner or two.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Kudos: 15
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Join the Circus

You’re lying on your bed staring at the headboard, trying to find the will to get up and start getting ready when you hear the front door of your apartment open.

“___,” your boyfriend calls. You groan loudly so he knows you’re at least somewhere in the apartment. He steps into your room, notices that you're still in your robe, “Babe we’re supposed to be leaving in 45 minutes,” he says walking up until he can see your face.

“Can we skip it this year?” You ask, only half joking. 

“No babe, we can’t. Now c’mon, I’d rather not get disdainful looks from your grandmother this year for being late.”

“Uuuuuugh,” you sigh dramatically but rolling over and sitting up nonetheless. You glare at him for a moment before finally getting up and going over your closet, rustling through until you find the top you wanted. A soft, red sweater that you pair with black leggings and over the knee boots. Hyungwon comes back into the room to see you mostly dressed, the sweater still hanging up while you straighten your hair and apply a light layer of makeup. 

“Is this alright?” You ask grinning, shaking your hips and watching his eyes follow the movement. All he says when his eyes meet yours again is for you to behave. You giggle and finally slip your sweater on, applying your lipstick last. “And done.”

“Good cause we needed to leave 5 minutes ago,” says with his own sassy grin. You stick your tongue out at him and walk past him. He comes up behind you and smacks your bottom. You giggle and he grabbed his keys and phone from the kitchen counter and you both made your way out to the car.

Thankfully traffic isn’t too terrible but you still have about an hour’s drive to your grandparents house. During which you come up with various plans to get you both out of having to visit each of your families today. Hyungwon eventually joins in on your antics.

“Oooh, we could become missionaries and go to Africa to help orphans.”

“We could but I don’t think we can do all that in the next 30 minutes,” he tells you good-naturedly.

“True,” you say, a slight pout in your tone.

“But, we could probably get a couple of plane tickets to Sri Lanka,” he adds, not entirely hating the idea of escaping the cold for a few weeks.

“I like that idea, a lot. Sipping something fruity from a plastic coconut and laying under a giant umbrella on the beach.” You two continue like this until he’s pulling into a spot across from the house. Of course you’re a few minutes late but not enough that your grandmother would give you a lecture.

“Can’t we just hide in the car?” You ask. 

Hyungwon kisses you, soft and sweet, “No,” with that he opens the car door, allowing the cold air to rush in the heated cabin of the car. You begrudgingly exit the car.

“That was mean,” you pout up at him while walking up to the door. You knock out of politeness then just walk in. The house is loud with the whole family there but you welcome it for now. Hyungwon helps you out of your coat and you slide off your boots, he follows your example and hangs the coats in the closet.

“Alright, we’ve got 2 hours and,” glancing at your watch, “23 minutes until we can leave.” 

“Don’t get too excited, we still have my family after this.”

“Why do you always destroy my hope?” You ask, being dramatic again. 

“I don’t. I keep you grounded, now c’mon before your dad comes to find us.” You sighed once more and led the way into the living room where it seems most of your family has gathered. You mingle together for a while before your aunt pulls you away to the kitchen to help set the table and pry into your life.

“So, I see no ring again this year,” she says, not even trying to be subtle. You roll your eyes before replying.

“Nope,” is all you say. You’ve gotten the same question pretty much for the last three years. You and Hyungwon had been together for 5 years now. You had talked about marriage so it’s not like it would be completely unexpected but you also didn’t feel the need to do so just because it was expected.

“Well I know your mom is wanting grandkids soon,” she says pointedly. 

Your cousin saves you from having to answer, “Don’t gotta be married to have babies,” she says smartly, winking at you and causing your aunt to glare at her.

“And besides, she’s got Jack. The way he is, he’s probably already given her a couple. We just don’t know it yet.” Hyungwon enters the kitchen, allowing the conversation to be dropped. 

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” he says, easily charming your aunt and mother. “I drew the short straw and have been sent in to ask when we’ll be eating and/or getting provisions.” 

“Lucky for you everything is finished. Go and tell the menfolk,” your mom tells him. 

He leaves to relay the message but returns a moment later, asking what he can take to the table. You hand him a couple bowls filled with mashed potatoes and send him on, following behind with another bowl of veggies and serving utensils. The meal is delicious, wine and conversations flowing easily. After helping clear the table, you make your exit. Reminding your family that Hyungwon’s family is also gathering today and you have an almost 2 hour drive ahead of you when they try to guilt you into staying.

“I’m so tired. Let’s just go home and take a nap.” You turn to him with puppy eyes, which doesn’t work...ever. He gives you a flat look, non verbally saying yeah right. You just smile innocently and lean back in your seat. Hyungwon turns on music and you doze off during most of the ride. 

“Baby, we’re almost there.” Hyungwon’s voice stirs you from your slumber, pout already on your face. Hyungwon takes one look at you and can tell you did not wake up in the best mood. 

“I want to go home,” you state grumpily. 

Oh boy, Hyungwon thinks. He tries to think of a way to cheer you up before you reach his parents house. “___, we’ll only be here for a couple hours at most. My family knows we have a long drive home so they won’t try to keep us too long.” You fold your arms over your chest and face the window. 

“C’mon baby.” He tries about 5 minutes later, he gets a ‘hmph’ in return which he takes as a good sign that you’re not as grumpy as when you first awoke. 

“What could we do instead?” He asks, trying to pick your games from earlier and lighten your mood some more. You don’t answer right away and he goes to change the topic when you answer.

“We could learn to surf.” 

“In the Bay?” He asks, finally getting a grin from you. The two of you toss ideas back and forth right until the front door opens to reveal his mother, she had seen you pull in, who hears his last suggestion, “We could run off and join the circus,” he offers. Mrs. Chae looks back and forth between you for a moment, confused but let’s it go.. 

“Come in, come in. It’s so cold out,” she ushers you inside, Hyungwon taking your coat again, allowing you to hug his mother. You both slip off your boots and into house slippers and join the rest of the family in the living room. 

Hyungwon wanders into the kitchen to get you both something to drink. He returns with hot cocoa for you and whispers in your ear, “Only an hour and 47 minutes.” 

You smile at his words, turning to face him, “I love you.”

“I know.” Before you can retort, his father calls him away to show off some new gadget that Hyungwon’s sister had gotten him. You socialize with his family until his return, periodically stealing glances at your watch. Finally it’s time to eat again, not that you're hungry but you know that it marks the halfway point of your mandatory time. It’s not that you don’t like his family or even your own but they’re all so nosy. You offer to help clean up after the meal and his mother and sister accept rather than trying to rope in his teenage cousin. 

“So, ___,” here it comes you think, “how’s your job going,” his sister begins. 

“It’s good. I created a custom logo for a potential client last week. They seemed to really like it.” 

“Oh that’s nice dear,” his mom comments. The family hasn’t been shy in telling you that they think your art design degree was a waste of time and money, thinking it not a practical or stable field. 

Before you can elaborate or escape his sister asks, “Have you given any more thought to the offer from Junsu’s company?” Junsu was her husband.

“Oh no. I’ve already talked to them, I’m happy where I’m at.” Both women frown at your words, and you take another look at your watch: 25 minutes.

“I just don’t see how you’re going to save enough money to buy a house and have kids. You know that Wonnie wants them.” his mom says. You grit your teeth, holding back your reply that you probably know what Hyungwon wants a little more than she did. Choosing not to start an argument, you text your boyfriend and tell him to come save you right now. Not even 60 seconds later he’s walking into the kitchen and sliding his arms around your waist, “I’m stealing her away.” And he does just that, not giving either woman a chance to argue.

“Thank you. I don’t know how much more of your mother’s very pointed hints I could take.”

“I’ll always save you,” he says kissing you in the front hall before going back into the living room. You both wait out the rest of your time there, you can tell that Hyungwon was as ready to go as you were. He was the first to say something about leaving to his father, who just hugged him and told him to be careful driving home. You say your goodbyes to his family and get back to his car. The drive home was uneventful, the radio softly playing in the background as you and Hyungwon discuss your schedules for the rest of the week before the weekend. Finally you’re pulling into your driveway and you feel about half your exhaustion melt away. 

“Netflix?” Hyungwon nods his head in agreement, just asking that you both change into pajamas first. As you’re walking in the door of the apartment he asks one last question, “How does next Christmas in Sri Lanka sound?”

“Perfect.”

“Good, cause I already have the tickets.”


End file.
